Lady Squire
by chips1314
Summary: Jenny isn't a Lady Squire like the rest. She and her best friends Jasson, Matthew and Alan are the most popular squires around.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – ALL OF TORTALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE NOT ME!**

_This doesn't actually have a plot yet but I hope you like it. Jenny is the Lady Squire in the title, Alan is Alanna's son and Jasson is the Prince. They are all in their last years before they become Knights_

Sneaking out of the palace was never a very clever idea at the best of time but when you were trying to do it with two very drunk young men and were none to sober yourself it was a really terrible idea.

'Come on Jen'

'I'm coming, does it not look like I'm coming or did you just think I stuck my leg out of the window to fell the breeze?

Simon went off into a fit of the giggles at the idea of Jenny sticking her leg out of random windows all over the palace just to take the air. Jasson was less disposed to laugh but then he hadn't had as much whiskey.

Eventually Jenny did the only thing she could think of (her other leg seemed set on staying inside) and sort of fell out of the window hoping someone would catch her. As usual Alan was there to catch her. It always amazed her how Alan managed to be in the right place at the right time.

'Thanks'

'No problem' Alan flashed her that lazy smile which made him one of the two most sought after men at court – squire or not.

Jasson, Alan and Jenny were used to the night time antics that went along with being a squire but Simon and Neil were uninitiated in the ways of sneaking out quietly. At the minute they were making enough noise to wake up all the palaces light sleepers. Jenny wasn't looking forward to the night ahead – she always got left with looking after the younger one and then at some point Jasson. He got horribly drunk and the amount of times she had to sweet talk Provost's men wasn't worth counting. Luckily she was good at sweet talking.

Jenny was a bit of an anomaly. She was perhaps the first girl ever to become a page because her father or to be more precise her grandfather had told her to. She didn't look like a Squire – she was far to tall and thin to ever look like her bulky peers and she kept her hair long. When she but on a dress she looked just like the other ladies of the court but she didn't act like them, after all there had to be some perks to being beat up on a regular basis. She found she had all the freedom that young ladies envied so much and she was determined to enjoy it. It had been made abundantly clear to her that she was not expected to marry and so her reputation wasn't of much use to her. So she wasn't out their crusading to prove that women were just as good as men; she was falling out of windows late at night so she could go drinking with her friends.

Neil and Simon were terribly unsteady on their feet tottering all over the place and frequently falling into flower beds. As Jasson seemed to be enjoying himself telling them off Jenny dropped back to walk with Alan. Ever since they had met in their first year Alan and Jenny had been friends – or at least they had according to Alan – it was just the Jenny hadn't realised it.

When she had been approached by bullies on her first day at the palace instead of trying to hit them like the new girl squires generally did in the tradition of Lady Keldary, Jenny had insulted them until they were blue in the face and then walked away. When they had dived after her she had quickly got out of the way and let them dive right into the floor. It was agreed that this was just unknightly but when her sponsor had pointed this out Jenny had laughed right in her face. After that she had never got on well with any of the girls or with most of the boys. Alan liked her though cause she always had something smart to say but that didn't mean she wasn't as sour to him as to everybody else at first. When Alan and Jasson become popular Jenny liked to believe that a little of it had rubbed off on her. Actually she was popular in her own right, she was an exemplary swordswoman and very beautiful but most importantly she was always up for a laugh. The three of them had quickly become the most popular pages in the palace and now they were Squires there was no end to what people were prepared to do to win their notice.

Alan was quiet on the walk down to the city but that wasn't unusual. It was nice to be around Alan sometimes he had a nice presence. Jasson on the other had acted like he had just this minute been stung by a bee most of the time, his presence was not restful even if he did come up with the worlds best practical jokes. Right now he had on hand clapped over Simon's mouth and the other over Neil's. Walking past the guard tower was always the likeliest place to get caught and even Jenny couldn't talk her way out of that one, not that she hadn't tried.

They managed to get passed without being noticed a began the descent towards the cities drinking houses. They went by several likely looking places. The first time they had done this they had been seen by Padraig Ha Minch there training master. After that the had learnt to go to the slightly more disreputable places where they wouldn't come across a noble. The 'Goblet and Pig' was the weirdest name for a tavern that any of them had ever come across which was why it was their usual haunt rather than any superiority in the service. At the minute there was a brawl off to one corner and someone was trying to smash a chair over someone else's head. They weren't having much success but they were certainly putting a lot of effort into the attempt.

Neil and Simon were looking less confident now they were actually here and Jenny realised it was time for a top up. She dispatched Jasson to the bar to get in the first round and lead everyone over to a table. A girl in a red dress swayed her way over to them. Jenny could count on one hand the women she actually got on with and this was one of the. Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

I have to warn you that I haven't ever got beyond chapter two of a story before so here's hoping. As usual none of this belongs to me except to Matthew who's a little bit mine.

Chapter 2.

'Uuurggg'

'I said time to get up dear' Anna was always waaay to chipper this early in the morning especially on mornings like this. Jenny just turned her head into the pillow. Her mouth was dry with a funny taste in it and she had a thumping headache. Anna did not pull back the curtains people typically do in such situations. She had attempted this once before and found herself told _very _firmly never to do it again. She did go and get a cloth, dip it in freezing water and place it ion the back of Jenny's neck which was miles worse.

'Ahhhhhhhh' Jenny shot up out of bed and promptly fell over. She was in ultimate self pitying mode and wanted sympathy but Anna wasn't that sort of maid.

'Come along now we mustn't be late' she said going into the slightly superior prim and proper mode that she always adopted when Jenny had a hang over.

'Mphnfff' Jenny was lead off to the privy muttering all the way.

It had been a long night. Jasson had got so drunk that Jenny and Sarah had to literary carry him back into his rooms. Neil and Simon had gone home early with Alan but Jenny had stayed. She felt like she had only been in bed for 10 minutes; in fact it had been thirty.

It was rumoured that in the past squires had to be in for breakfast in time for prayers even in the holidays. Luckily Lord Padraig had a better understanding of the life of a squire and knew that none of them could actually be expected to get up during holidays. Breakfast began at six in the morning for pages and ended about three in the afternoon for the squires. Jenny staggered in at seven cause Anna was big on doing things at the 'right time' and three in the afternoon was not the right time for breakfast. Normally Jenny wasn't so easy to bully especially not for her maid but at this point she didn't even have a hang-over. She was mostly still drunk so she was in no state to argue.

Jasson was not up. Even Alan appeared to be still in bed. The pages were filling out to do what ever it was they should be. The coffee had been drunk right down to the dreg. Jenny poured herself a cup and downed it right there. It was foul but it left her feeling more sober. She went and got herself breakfast and sat down in the deserted hall to eat. She had never got over the availability of food. She would always pile her plate with more than she could eat so an hour later she was still there ploughing her way through rolls and butter. She was almost finished, it was only the fruit after that and then she could go and… do something. She was still half asleep when someone came in with heavy boots on. He went round and got food before sitting down beside her.

'Hey gorgeous' he whispered in her ear. Jenny jumped out of her skin before turning to

'Matt' she threw herself at him. Matt had been Jenny's first and for a while her only friend. He was a year older than her and had been her sponsor when she arrived. It was impossible not to like Matt, in fact it was becoming impossible not to fall madly in love with Matt although Jenny had thus far managed to resist.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well I could hardly miss my own ordeal could I?'

'No, I mean what are you doing up at this time in the morning.'

'Huh what do you mean what am I doing up at this time. You don't look like you've been to bed.'

'I'll have you know I was asleep for at least fifteen minutes.'

'Ah is Anna bullying you again.'

'I want to go to sleep Matt'

'And you shall my little one, you shall. Just let me gather up my things and you can come sleep on my bed.'

'I love you.' Jenny said with a slightly dopey smile on her face.

'Course you do, what's not to love?'

Matt was in his families rooms now he had was to become a knight. As a Duke, Matt's rooms were rather luxurious. The fire was lit as it was still dark outside and even stone palaces are not known for their warmth. There were huge sofa covered in pillows done in rich colours and tapestry. Jenny knew they were the products of a hundred afternoons of Matt's female ancestors spent at needle point. She knew because the lofts of her own house were stuffed full of the same things.

'I'm not sure that I should be in your rooms unchaperoned.' Jenny said curling up on the sofas and looking like she had no more intention of moving than a mountain.

'Well you could leave _or _you could put on my dressing gown to keep you warm and go to sleep. It is entirely your own choice.' Matt stood holding up the robe in front of her. She stood up and held out her arms to let Matt put it on. It was of impeccable quality like everything else he owned. It was lined with some sort of dark fur and embroidered in red and black. Jenny turned back round a sat down. Matt sat beside her and rapped his arm around her before eating his rolls and honey. Jenny curled up against his chest and went to sleep.

The room was warm and dark when Jenny awoke. Matt had gone and the stars had come out. Jenny stretched out and yawned before getting up. She didn't even have a headache. She wandered out of the rooms. There would be some party tonight which her knight master would want her to attend. Sir Richard was a social climber and Jenny was the daughter of a Duke and the granddaughter of the head of one of the most powerful dynasties in Tortall. To be seen in proximity of one of the Herman's – even a scandalous female squire Herman – was good for the reputation. There had been fighting over who was to become Jenny's knight master and as usual it had been her grandfather who finally decided. It was a compromise as Richard and Steven had both wanted to marry one of her cousins so Steven got the cousin and Richard got the squire. Both Jenny and Richard felt they had got the worse end of the deal but then one day they would part company. The marriage would not end till death did them part.

'Where have you been all day? There's work to be done. Tonight we are to Lady Marchant's party. I want you dressed properly and I want you to behave. The other night you were awful.' Richard was busy fussing with his doublet when Jenny walked in. Perhaps the most annoying thing about Richard was that he was a very capable knight. Jenny had learnt more from him than she really wanted to. She owed him gratitude which meant that at some point in the future she would be called on to perform some sort of favour. She hated being in debt to anyone.

She bowed in his direction and turned to her own rooms. She always wore breeches to parties. Other girls put on dresses to remind everyone that they were girls but there wasn't much chance of forgetting that _she_ was. She was tall but very thin with fine features which were only rarely mistaken for a boys. The best she could manage was to pass for a very young boy but her height gave her away as being older than her face claimed.

She was also from a very well known family. No one had expected Arthur Herman her grandfather to be the first conservative to send a girl to be a knight. He had struck a deal with the King. The King would get a female knight from a conservative family and her grandfather got a new law. Girls could now inherit titles. Jenny's father had not produced one male heir. The ducal title that he had was important to her grandfather who did not want it to go to her fathers step son. Nor did he want Jenny to inherit the land without the title. Without her grandfathers support opposition to the change collapsed and the law went through relatively smoothly. Jenny was not offered anything in particular. While her grandfather had long ago over come his objections to female knights long ago it still would not occur to him to consult a female on such decisions or even that women might have an opinion on them. Jenny did get something out of it though, she was coming to realise that after she was made a knight she would have her freedom so maybe it was worthwhile.

She picked out one of her favourite tunics and got ready for the party hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to stay long.

_This was mainly scene setting and introducing Matt and Sir Richard. Next chapter will be better. It will have exciting stuff – maybe a duel. Sorry this took me so long to update (I had an essay but it was the last one of term YAY). Thanks for the reviews hope you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, okay I'm gonna try for some more action in this chapter.

Jenny stepped into the overly warm room. Lady Marchmont's rooms were famously set up _for_ fainting. Young girls went there to swoon and wake up in the arms of some handsome young knight who would sweep them off their feet. What actually happened was they ended up in one of the cooler rooms with an older lady giving them glasses of cold water. Young knights had no idea how to deal with the delicate constitutions of the very young. Jenny always thought it was strange that no one noticed the system didn't work – the parties were some of the best attended in the whole of society.

Sir Richard led the way through the crush to their hostess. Lady Marchmont was a thin spindly woman with black hair and a hooked nose. She was almost as concerned with status as Richard and one of the courts most prominent gossips.

'Lady Marchmont' Richard greeted her bowing over her hand 'it was most kind of you to invite us.'

'Oh Sir Richard how terribly good t was of you to come.' She had a thin wispy voice which would grate on anyone's nerves. 'and you brought your squire along how lovely.'

Jenny bowed as she was meant to.

'She is of course at your service if you need her.' Her knight master made the traditional offer although she knew it would never be accepted. No one would put her to work in service in case her grandfather was offended. It would also be a terrible admission that she had not had enough money to hire the requisite amount of staff for the purpose.

'No, no I want the young people to enjoy themselves, run along now.' Lady Marchmont waved her off with her hankie. Jenny couldn't believe her luck. She had thought she would have had to spend at least some time with Richard tonight instead she was free already.

She wandered through the crowd trying to avoid being caught up in conversation. The table was laden with food that wouldn't be eaten by any but the squires, all the middle aged men who went to parties to stuff their faces and drink found the place to stuffy. Sure enough there were faces she recognised all round the table. Jasson was standing off to one end looking miserable.

'Aww darlin' are we a little bit the worse for wear tonight?

'Go away Jenny' Jasson groaned as pitifully as he could manage.

'Now that's very nice, if it weren't for me you would have spent last night in a gutter.'

'Urgh – I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it. Was a good night tho'

'How would you know, I'll bet you don't remember a second of it.'

'Do to – I remember arriving.'

'Ah well it was a good arrival I suppose.'

'Oh gods what is Lady Georgiana wearing.'

Jenny turned to look, Lady Georgiana was famous for leading fashion but like everyone else she occasionally got it wrong. Tonight she had large green feather sprouting out her head like a cockerels tail (a/n is it called a tail?). Jasson was at that stage of tiredness where he was simply talking about whatever came into his head.

'Ah well we all have our bad days.'

'Mmm' Jasson seemed to go off into his own head for a while and then 'How do you feel about having some fun.'

'Well that would depend on the fun wouldn't it?'

'Jen I didn't mean that! I meant some good honest fun at the expense of some unsuspecting sod. Or even better some good clean anarchy.'

'Anarchy speaks to my soul Jase, what exactly do you have in mind.'

It was two hours before the plan came to fruition. It required some rather complicated magic but it ended with icicles hanging off the ceiling of Lady Marchmonts dining room. Jasson was often very committed to an idea once it got hold of him and tonight he had decided that Lady Marchmont's house was really to warm. He had therefore decided to institute a localised ice age. All the guests were now outside in the snow trying to warm up. It was odd, Jenny thought, that it should be snowing in July. Maybe Jasson's cold spell wasn't as controlled as he would like. She hoped this wasn't going to be another of those incidents where the put the whole years harvest in jeopardy, last time they had done that the King had been rather ticked off; in fact he had threatened them with jail. At the moment Jenny didn't see the point in worrying.

Matthew arrived just then.

'Oh Lord what have you two been up to?'

Jasson was to busy laughing at Lord Henderson who was down on his knees praying for the gods forgiveness for whatever sin had prompted this dreadful punishment to answer.

'Darling I don't know why you would think that either Jasson or myself had anything to do with this, I mean we are very clever but we can't make it snow!'

'Yes you can Jenny and so can he. No ones gonna believe the feigned innocence this time.'

'When was the last time anyone believed the feigned innocence, and anyway you might think that we're capable of making it snow but I doubt anyone else will. Generally both Jasson and I are reckoned to be very poor mages.'

'It was assumed that you were a very poor swordswoman as well until you trounced Al Hassad in that duel.'

'Mmm' Jenny said no longer listening 'how far out is it snowing?'

'Just outside the courtyard; there's no need to worry on that account.'

'Good I would hate to have brought on an early winter.'

'Ah ha so you did do it!'

'Yes Matthew I did but you already knew it so it's hardly the confession of the century is it?'

At was right around then that some very angry Mages came running into the courtyard, Numair Samalin at the front. It was rumoured that he had once turned a man into a tree – most of the court became convinced of the truth of the rumour that night. He looked ready to kill and a black robe ready to kill is never a good thing.

'Who did this?' he bellowed. It didn't seem to occur to him that even if the perpetrator had been prepared to come forward they certainly would not have done so then. Behind him the mages were casting spell to try and stop the cold. A silence had descended over the house. Even Jasson had managed to shut up which Jenny was grateful for. It would have been a sure give away if he had giggled in the face of Samalins anger.

'Come on lets get out of here. I'm freezing.' Matthew had a habit of whispering into her ear in fact any time they were together they automatically moved closer. Jenny choose not to analyse it.

'Are we bringing Jase?'

'Sure why not.' Jenny got Jasson's attention and they moved off.

'So where to now?' Jasson asked looking around them. They were in the upper class area of town where all the nobles who didn't have old family rooms in the palace lived. It was becoming more popular to have a separate house that way you didn't have to book ahead for ballrooms.

'Alan's at his grandfather's tonight, he's holding a party for … something.' Matthew did not actually go as far as to suggest going. Some of Jasson's father would be their and Jenny would have to put up with all sorts of arguments from different people about how her grandfather was wrong on this or that issue.

'Do you know I just don't think I'm that good a friend.' It was Jasson who disagreed first, he and his father _really_ didn't get on. His mother claimed it was because they were too much alike.

'Well then there are various other parties or my rooms.' No one ventured an opinion unless the others really wanted to do something else. Finally Jenny came to a decision,

'Come on lets go to Matt's rooms.' They all agreed, Jasson was beginning to lag after the elation of his latest prank even though Jenny had done much of the actual work.

Ever since Matt had got the rooms they had become a favourite place to hang out. They were always well stocked with food and drink and had some of the best sofas in the eastern lands but most importantly it was private. The strict hierarchy amongst the servants meant that only two of them were allowed inside. They each took a sofa and sprawled until they were comfortable.

'So how're you looking forward to becoming a knight?' Jasson asked after a few minutes silence.

'Being my own master for once' at this there were sniggers. Matthew was hardly the subservient type. 'I can't wait' silence descended again all the friends enjoying each others company. After a while Jenny and Matt became aware that Jasson was lightly snoring.

'Hmm very nice I call that.' Matt commented 'Do you know what you're doing after midwinter?'

'You haven't heard? They're having a mini progress to take Prince Liam to meet his bride. I'd be very surprised if you weren't _asked_ to come along.'

'I'd forgotten, who's he marrying again?'

'The daughter of one of the Bazhir Chiefs. She's meant to be one of the most beautiful women in the world although no one knows that for sure cos she wears a veil so in theory she could be really really ugly.'

'Will she take it off once she's married.'

'Dunno. I think they thought about marrying Lianne to one of the Bazhir chiefs but they decided it would be better if she could marry her to someone outside the country. That way they can marry her to some powerful Lord.'

'Or king.'

'Kings aren't very important when you have nobles like you and me being hopeless obstructions.'

'If that's true his majesty must be wishing for more nobles like me and you cos we haven't exactly been what you might call 'active'. How is your father by the way.'

'Bad I should think after all he's married to my stepmother.'

'Well I think it's my bedtime. You coming?'

You mean going Matthew, am I going?' Jenny said in her best prim voice 'And yes I am. What about Jase.'

'We'll leave him be for the night I think. Sure you won't stay.'

Jenny just smiled and started on her walk home.

Well that's it for another week 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I thought I should finally post something even if it is short and sweet. Apologies for delays but I am having a serious case of writers block. As ever none of this actually belongs to me.

It was the last night of the midwinter festival. Jenny had given her knight master the slip to spend the evening with her friends. Matthew was now a knight and although he had seemed battered by ordeal he was now confidently stepping out as a man who could do whatever he pleased. Having very little in the way of family had its advantages especially for a Duke. They were at one of the many gatherings held throughout the palace at mid-winter. This one as attended by all the usual courtiers and hangers on but it was in a pleasant room and provided good refreshments unlike many parties they had attended in the last week. In case Jenny was found by her knight master she had chosen to wear a dress so he'd be reluctant to press her into service. It was a bright red which set off her dark features and had drawn many admiring glances. Jasson was in high spirits because he had just heard that there was a possibility he wouldn't have to go on Liam's mini progress and so wouldn't have to spend any time with his brother. He and Liam didn't consider themselves brothers so much as arch enemies. Alan however was obviously worried about something although he was reluctant to talk about it.

As the night went on the conversation flowed freely between the four and Alan seemed to relax. It was late in the evening (but not late enough for anyone to make their way to their beds) when Jenny felt someone tap her shoulder. She sighed and turned. She had spent a good deal of time tonight sending those with wanted to dance with her away however when she turned she was surprised to see her two stepbrothers and a very blonde girl beside them.

'Samuel, Fredrick' she greeted her bothers with a small curtsey. They bowed in reply and Samuel the elder brother spoke, 'We are sorry to interrupt your evening like this but our sister Lady Rose' and here he pointed to the girl with them 'wished to be made known to you.' Jenny was surprised. Familial feeling did not precisely flow between her and her step family. She turned to look more closely at the girl. She was of average height with blue eyes, blonde hair and skin like peaches; she wore a beautiful pink silk dress. She was in other words the archetypal fairy tale princess, it almost made Jenny laugh to think that she was related to someone so…well so blonde really. Lady Rose made a sweeping curtsey and Jenny replied in kind although not quite as low reflecting the girls differing circumstances. Rose didn't seem like she was about to start speaking so Jenny began with, 'How do you do my lady? It is a pleasure to finally meet you.' Rose had been at school during Jenny's early years and later Jenny had been busy trying to win her knighthood so the two had never met.

'It is a pleasure to meet you to Lady Goldenwood.' Jenny was a little startled at the use of her proper title. 'I have wanted t ever since I met your younger sister.'

'You mean Maria?' Lady Roe nodded. Jenny wasn't really surprised. If only most people met Maria before her she suspected she would be much better liked. Maria made friends everywhere and with anyone. Recalling her manners Jenny realised she hadn't introduced her friends. She turned slightly and saw all three of them peering curiously over her shoulder.

'Lady Rose, please allow me to introduce my friends this is his highness Prince Jasson, his grace the Duke of Holyhead and Squire Alan of Pirate's Swoop. Gentlemen this is my step-sister Lady Rose of Sellion. I believe you know her elder brothers.' As all the bows and curtseys were duly made Rose, Samuel and Fredrick were drawn into her friend's circle. It was Alan who began the polite conversation that they were doomed to for the rest of the night… 'Have you been long at court m'lady?'

It went on for hours. It wasn't until the dancing started and Samuel and Fredrick left to find partners that Matthew took Rose away as well. They went off to dance. Matthew seemed to have been charmed by Rose. He had certainly laughed more than was necessary at her jokes. 'Thank goodness they're gone.' Jenny sighed. 'I can't stand polite conversation.' Jasson laughed and Alan gave the cat like smile he kept for occasions he found funny that he shouldn't. It was like the one he gave whenever Jenny told him about one of her pranks. 'So who's Maria?' Alan asked.

'She's my sister.' Jenny answered in a tone of voice which suggested this was blatantly obvious.

'I thought you had a dozen. How'd you know she meant that one?'

'Well the others are her sisters too. Maria's my only… well all the others are step sisters or half sisters. She my only plain old boring sister type sister. She's closest to me in age a well. She's only a year younger than me.'

A silence fell and the three friends withdrew further towards the edge of the room and into the shadows. They all fell into the sofas scattered about the room. It was a while before anyone could find the energy to talk. Jenny watched Matthew dance with Lady Rose. He seemed bewitched and she was a very pretty girl. It was Jasson who broke the silence. Obviously his curiosity had got the better of him. 'So Alan, what's going on?' Alan shook his head as if he had no idea what Jasson was on about. Jenny decided to help him out 'Come on Alan something's been eating at you all night. We've all seen it now spill.' Alan sighed, he couldn't hold out against an attack from the two of them.

'I saw my grandfather today.' He looked at both of them to check he had their undivided attention. He did. '...and he was talking about some of the problems the King was having with his nobles.' Jasson nodded as if he knew what Alan was talking about but Jenny was clueless. 'What trouble?'

'Oh come on you can't really have missed it. It's over the new inheritance laws. Hundreds of male heirs have been disinherited. In a big family where there was hardly enough money to begin with there's now even less. Those laws will change our way of life and the discontent is growing – fast.' Alan let it all out in a rush.

'Well ok I agree that civil strife is generally a bad thing but what's it got to do with you?'

'If there's a civil war it'll have a lot to do with all of us.'

'But surely that's not going to happen.'

'It could be heading in that direction.' The three of them sat back. They all realised what a civil war would do. It would destroy the country. Jenny looked at Jasson as an heir to the throne his life would be directly in danger or perhaps he would be put on the throne after all many said that he would make a better leader than Roald. Already he showed more of the war like qualities that conservatives wanted in a King and he was young so he might be open to control. His dislike of Liam and lack of warmth concerning the rest of his family took on sinister undertones. This was why Jenny hated politics suddenly a family feud was cause for civil war. Even her friendship with Jasson was dangerous because when his great grandfather had named the four great houses of Tortall it had been the four houses that stood together to keep her family from rebelling. A threat which hadn't disappeared even although the south had been part of Tortall for 80 years the Bazhir had made peace and the provinces Gods had been changed wholesale to those worshipped in the rest of the country. As the Herman's (Jenny's family name) had once been rulers off the area they were suspect's number one in any rebellion. 'You know there's unrest in the south.' Alan said addressing himself to Jenny.

'There's always unrest in the south. We're famous for it.' Jenny waved her hand at him dismissively.

'No' Alan replied shaking his head 'I mean real trouble. The smugglers have begun to implement the "old laws".' Both boys looked at Jenny curiously for an explanation.

'The old religious laws' Jenny replied. 'Most smugglers come from the hill tribes in the north and they were pretty zealous.'

'I thought all the old religion was gone.' Jasson said.

'No because it was repressed so vigorously it went underground but there are even nobles out there who still keep the old practices.' Jenny could see both boys wanted to ask but it was Alan who spoke up. 'Do you?'

'Not personally but it's never talked about at home so any member of my family could. In the south it's a taboo subject, you just don't ask. Normally you can tell though because those who do don't come to Chorus, they stay down south in Tradesbay mostly. They aren't rebels they just have no interest in joining main stream Tortallian culture.

'But they could become rebels, if they feel no allegiance to the country.' Jasson stated. All three went back into their own thoughts. Jenny supposed as a southerner who directly benefited from the rules about female inheritance she would have a very different perspective on the subject. 'Anyway' Alan said shaking his thoughts away 'the reason I know all this is that when the progress goes it's going to do a tour of the south.' It was unspoken but Jenny knew he probably been asked to spy on her, she really didn't want to know if he'd agreed to it.

'It also means I've got no chance of avoiding coming.' Jasson said regretfully.

The friends were subdued when Matthew and Lady Rose returned but neither seemed to have eyes for anybody else. 'I was just asking if Lady Rose would be coming on the progress but she said that her stepmother has to go home to prepare for its visit. She says that her mother-in-law is useless at such tasks.' Matthew didn't seem to have made the connection the Lady Rose's mothers mother-in-law was Jenny's grandmother. Jenny didn't really care much as her step mother was right about her grandmother having no interest in welcoming Tortallian royalty. She was surprised that she would be going home. 'That will be the first time in seven years I've been home.' Rose managed to rip her attention away from Matthew for a moment 'But that's not possible. Maria spoke as if you see each other all the time.'

'We write but I haven't seen her for seven years.' Jenny informed her.

'You must be good correspondents.'

'She is.' Matthew seemed displeased that Lady Rose's attention was not on him and soon the left the party with her to go to another. The three friends also decided to call it a night. Jasson left by a different door from Jenny and Alan as he lived in a different part of the palace. They wandered slowly along beside each other. The rooms slowly got less grand as the approached the Squires rooms. The silence didn't seem as comfortable as usually did between the two. Both knew what they were leaving unsaid. When they reached Jenny's room Alan turned to face her. 'Do you think I would have told you if I'd agreed to do it?' Jenny turned towards him. 'So you didn't agree to spy on me?'

'No!' he seemed angry at the suggestion. 'Jen you could plot to kill the King in front of me and I wouldn't tell. I wouldn't let you do it but I wouldn't give you up for a traitor.' Jenny looked up at him. She had never seen Alan so earnest about something. She wasn't sure he should be about this. She wouldn't trust him if the situation was reversed. Then again she couldn't ever see the situation being reversed.

'So you trust me' she said. 'Well I suppose we'll know if I'm worth it after the summer.' and if a loud group of people hadn't come in at that moment she was sure she would have kissed him. They both froze in the moment as all the noise went past. Jenny fully intended to turn into her room but she was caught by his eyes. They seemed golden at the moment. She became aware that the corridor was quiet again but they still stood almost nose to nose. It was Alan who gave in and kissed her. They stood for ages wrapped in each others arms until Jenny stepped backwards into her room taking Alan with her.

Yay its finished – the chapter not the story unfortunately. Happily I think I know where I'm going for the time being so I may update in the near future. I am so sorry to anyone who's still reading this.


End file.
